In conceptual terms, the cardiovascular system is a pressurised closed hydraulic circuit, lined internally by endothelial cells. The function of these endothelial cells is regulated by cardiac pulsation which induces pressure variations in the vessels and thus shearing of said cells, stimulating same. These tangential shear stress forces are essential for maintaining endothelial function comprising vascular tonicity via nitric oxide synthesis (NOS), blood clotting, inflammatory response, immunity, atherosclerosis, angiogenesis and apoptosis. The endothelial function is very important since it controls embryogenesis, morphogenesis, organogenesis and keeps the body healthy.
Any intervention on this circuit, such as, for example, a disease or a surgical operation, gives rise to endothelial dysfunction with potentially drastic consequences.
In the field of circulatory assistance, numerous pulsating apparatuses are currently used. These include, for example, External Enhanced Counter-Pulsation (EECP) apparatuses, Left Ventricular Assist Devices (LVAD), Intra-Aortic Balloon Pumps (IABP), etc.
However, to create this pulsating function, the current pulsating apparatuses available require consoles equipped with complex computer systems, electrocardiograms, cardiopulmonary monitors, alarms, etc. However, all these consoles are very costly, very bulky and required suitably trained nursing staff and engineers and technicians in order to function properly.